Ever and Eternal
by BrainFailure
Summary: Maeve has stumbled into the lives of Inuyasha and gang long after the whims of time had sent her on a hard journey but can she truly find friendship and love with these new people? Sesshoumaru/OC This story will be long but I have most of it planned
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Rin was on her regular hunt through the underbrush to find something edible for lunch; once again losing sight of her squawking companion in the process. She smiled wide at a small patch of mushrooms growing quietly near an ancient tree.

"These are perfect to eat!" She cried happily to no one in particular as she plucked the first tasty canopy from the gathering.

Seating herself next to the patch for her afternoon meal, the young girl let her thoughts wander as she brushed dirt off her next bite. Now that she had her Lord Sesshoumaru and her Master Jaken she wasn't afraid to break the silence that had previously held her together. She didn't have to pretend she lived in a bad dream that would come true if she made herself know by her own voice. Rin knew what her life was and she didn't want to remind herself of that fact even while she was living it. Her thoughts drifted to the ethereal man she longed to call Father but even now she still held fear of the outcome. A fear that if she slipped he would rebuke her and cast her aside to where she could no longer follow. She sighed over the next awaiting mushroom, as long as he was near, she would be okay.

"I take it those are safe to eat?"

Rin jumped out of her thoughts at the sound of the new voice. She carefully crouched on the balls of her little bare feet in case she was going to have to make a run for Jaken. The child carefully turned to look at the face of this new stranger questioning her. Rin gasped and almost fell on her backside at the odd woman standing a short distance away. She wore the strangest set of clothes she had ever laid eyes on, well almost, Aunt Kagome wore some fairly unusual garments as well. This woman was wearing a dark solid brown kimono that only reached her waist, the sleeves were folded back so she could see a hint of a white kimono underneath. The front was open and also folded back with weird metal discs lining one side. She had an odd shaped obi wrapped around her waist and an oddly layered green waist wrap overlaying a light brown one. Underneath all of that were thin brown hakamas tucked into black boots, almost the way her great lord had his. Finally getting over the woman's strange attire she raised her brown eyes to crystal blue ones. Rin sucked in her breath at the sight of them, they were rich and vibrant like her lord's golden hues but this woman had no coldness in the blue ice that stared back at her. Rin finally forced her gaze higher and saw waves of gold wrapped tightly in a bun, the color made her think of some of her favorite wild flowers that grew this time of year.

"Are you alright, little one?" The strange woman was talking to her again, she had a faint accent in her speech.

Rin merely nodded her head and the older female flashed her a bright and caring smile. Rin gawked.

"Who. Who are you?" Rin asked quietly as she rose slowly to her feet.

"Just a traveler. I'm new to this area and I know little about the vegetation. That's why I asked about those mushrooms you're holding." The woman replied easily with a smile.

"Oh." Rin took a moment to reply, then her bubbly self burst forth in a rush, "Oh! Are you hungry? Did you want to share some of these mushrooms with me? My name's Rin. What's your name? Are you lost?"

The woman smiled again at the child's sudden chattiness, "I'm a little hungry yes. I would be honored to share with you. My name is Maeve and no, I'm not lost."

Rin frowned a little, "Then why are you in the forest? You should really stay in a village until you know what's okay and not okay to eat."

"I prefer the trial and error method when it comes to discovering new things," Maeve laughed and placed her hands on her hips, "In any case, one cannot be lost if they have no starting point and no destination."

Rin gasped, wide eyed at the woman before her, "You mean you have no place to go?"

Maeve eyes sharpened at the child's forlorn tone, "I'm merely wandering, I have no place to go because I simply do not desire one at the moment."

"Oh, well I guess that's okay then."

"Do you have a home to go to?"

Rin eyes snapped up as she debated if this woman would try to take her away like those monks had tried to. "Yes, I have Lord Sesshoumaru and Master Jaken."

"Are they near here?"

The small girl nodded, her body tensing for a quick sprint if necessary.

"Oh, that's good then," Maeve smiled genially at the stiffened child before her, "as long as you're not out here by yourself."

Rin relaxed somewhat, "I should go back now, Master Jaken will be upset if I'm gone too long."

"Well it was nice to meet you Rin," Maeve motioned towards the remaining mushrooms, "and thank you for your advice on these."

The girl in checkered orange kimono gave a quick bob of her head and darted into the trees. Maeve laughed softly to herself at the skittish creature. She carefully picked a few of the mushrooms and stowed them away in a small pouch at her waist. Glancing at her surroundings awarded her with a small deer trail heading northward. 'I guess I found my new destination for the day.' Maeve mused idly to herself, traveling across the Asian continent had certainly been no stroll in the park but she was happy to have finally reached her goal in arriving on Japanese soil for the first time in her life. 'Now all I need is a camera to strike out as a tourist.' Maeve shook her head and turned down the trail heading in the opposite direction of the girl.

* * *

*Snap* *Flash*

"Argh! Kagome! Give some sort of damn warning next time you do that!" Inuyasha barked as he rubbed at the spots now invading his eyes.

"Sorry, Inuyasha, but it was such a perfect candid moment! You just looked so cute with your ears forward and your head tilted after I asked you about going to Souta's birthday party." Kagome smiled prettily at her hanyou when he unleashed his best death glare at her for calling him cute.

"Keh, whatever. I ain't cute!" He folded his arms into his haori sleeves as he turned away in a huff.

"Ah, Inuyasha," Miroku chimed near his dog eared friend, "one should always appreciate a compliment from a beautiful lady and of course," his eyes gleamed with deceptive innocence, "one should always compliment a beautiful lady. Please, my friend, allow me to demonstrate."

"I think I know how this is gonna end." Shippou groaned on Kagome's shoulder, Kilala mewed her agreement.

The lecherous monk sauntered easily over to the beautiful and deeply suspicious demon slayer, "My dearest Sango.."

The force of the reverberating slap caused a light wind to brush the summer foliage of the nearest trees. Sango's eye twitched with irritation as she stared down at the hand printed, wobbly monk, "Can't you get through a full sentence before you decide it's the right time to play grabby hands?"

"Feh, stupid monk, you'll never learn." Inuyasha rolled his eyes as Kagome and Shippou giggled at the never tiring antics of the 'holy' man before them.

Miroku rubbed the reddened mark of what he considered 'tough love' and smiled at the woman glaring at him hard enough to melt a diamond, "My dearest Sango," he paused and raised his hands in submission as she threatened him with her bone weapon, "whenever you decide my hands are to come into play I will most certainly follow religiously."

This earned him another set of giggles and a death glare.

Their group had been wandering somewhat aimlessly through the countryside of Japan for the better part of two weeks without the slightest hint of Naraku. Kagome was thrilled they were finally making their way back to Edo, Inuyasha's complaining about back tracking was minimal due to the small fact that her glorious supply of Ramen was depleted and his stomach already missed the loss of her ninja food.

Inuyasha's silky white ears twitched as he brought the mismatched group to a halt on the dirt trail that cut through this section of the forest. He took a tentative sniff and loosened his sword from its sheath with a push of his thumb. The hanyou swiveled on his heel facing the dense foliage that gently moved with the soft breeze to his left, the three humans took their defensive stances ready for the assault.

"Quit lurking in the trees, human," Inuyasha barked at the green foliage that merely rustled in response, "I ain't gonna kill ya, unless you try something stupid."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome hissed from behind his rigid form, "that's not going to help him any!"

The perky green foliage rustled again, unprovoked by the wind, and a solitary figure slipped out. At least that was what Maeve was hoping for when she pushed her way through the deceptively 'weak' twigs. The angry little branches of the bushes clung to her as she stumbled out onto the road and in the face of a sour looking, golden eyed boy…with dog ears? Maeve barely managed to suppress a giggle, but she wasn't fast enough to ensnare the smile that slipped through and he saw it!

"What the hell do you think is so damn funny, wench?" Inuyasha scowled at the strange woman before him. Maeve gave a tiny gasp and covered her mouth, once that traitorous smile was out she couldn't reel it back in.

"Um, excuse me?" A dark haired girl peeked out from behind the dog eared teen, "You're a westerner right? My name's Kagome Higurashi." She smiled meekly in hopes to not frighten the blonde woman before them.

Maeve let her gaze focus on the girl talking and away from the furry ears that very well could prove hazardous to her health if she didn't stop staring. Her eyes widened slightly as the sight of her attire struck her optical nerves, 'is that? Is that a school uniform? Higurashi? Surnames aren't too common this day and age, I wonder from when she's from.' Maeve nearly missed the girl's continuous questioning.

"Are you lost? I don't really know much English but maybe.." Kagome continued.

"I understand your language well enough." Maeve mentally cringed at how harsh her tone sounded to her own ears, "I am Maeve." Softer that's a start.

"Oh, okay!" Kagome brightened at the prospect at not having to bring her sore language abilities into use, "Are you lost? I know foreigners aren't allowed out of the port cities at this time, but I'm sure Inuyasha will help you get back to your friends."

"Keh, putting all the work on me again." Inuyasha crossed his arms and looked away in defiance, "Thanks a lot Kagome."

"We'll all be happy to help, right Miroku?," Sango smiled, moving to stand next to Kagome.

The monk strolled over to Maeve's side with his best grin plastered to his face, "Have no fear! When a fair maiden such as yourself is left in distress, I will do everything within my power to bring you happiness!" With almost demon-like speed Miroku had grasped Maeve's hands within his and stared deeply into her shining blue eyes, "would you consider bearing my child?"

Maeve merely gawked at his declaration as the strange violet eyed monk released her hands from his grasp only to discover he had taken hold of another, more sensitive area. Maeve's bewildered expression instantly morphed into a fierce scowl and a fast right hook left the audacious pervert on his back and dazed in the packed dirt of the trail.

"Try that again and I assure you, you will be missing that offensive appendage." Maeve growled.

The monk merely sat up and raised his hands up in surrender with a small smile gracing his lips. 'Number 238, not bad for a month. Even though this woman's punch is nearly as powerful as my Sango's.' Just as that thought finished rolling out of his corkscrew head, a swift attack of a giant boomerang to said appendage left the rest of the thoughts in darkness.

"Idiot!" Inuyasha grumbled, but there was mirth in his eyes.

Kagome shook her head and sighed, "He'll never learn." Shippou nodded his agreement.

"I'm so sorry about that," apologized Sango as she stepped over the incapacitated lecher, "He's generally good for just one grope these days so I don't think you'll have to worry about following up your threat."

Maeve laughed a little at this new revelation, "That's somewhat comforting I suppose."

Shippou gaining his bravery at the lightened atmosphere with this new stranger, spoke up with eager questions, "So where are you from? Why is your hair gold? Are you a demon?"

At the last question, Inuyasha snorted, "Of course she's not a demon, you cut off your nose or something? She _smells_ like a human, idiot."

"Obviously you're going blind, Inuyasha!" Shippou bristled, "Because she doesn't look like any human I've ever seen!"

The young demon and half demon began to growl at each other ready for the next round when Kagome clapped her hands to garner their riled attentions.

"Okay you two, play nice and Inuyasha don't call Shippou names." She said, invoking her best motherly voice.

During the boys' short skirmish, Sango had taken the liberty of putting the comatose Miroku on the enlarged Kilala's back. Maeve naturally started asking questions about her demon cat and their history together, they had already begun to walk away, leaving the trio behind.


	2. Chapter 2

~~Hello my dear readers! This is my first Inuyasha fanfic [in case that wasn't obvious] and I would really love to hear your opinions on how I'm doing with the Characters. And as the divine ruling of fan fiction has decreed here is my statement: I do not own Inuyasha or anything related to Rumiko Takahashi's work - I do own Maeve however and any other original characters to this story. =D Please feel free to review!

**CHAPTER 2**

"Why the hell is she still with us?" Inuyasha complained as they began to set up camp for the night.

"Why do you think, Inuyasha?" Kagome glared at him, "it's not like we could just leave her alone, it's dangerous out here, ya know!"

"What if she's working for Naraku?!," Inuyasha waved dramatically towards Maeve, "You're letting the enemy right into our camp!"

"Weren't you the one who said she was 'just a human'?"

"Well yeah, but so is Kohaku…" Inuyasha's ears flattened into his hair the moment the words slipped out.

The remaining campers were deathly silent, Kagome, Shippou, and Miroku glanced at the stilled form of Sango as she kneeled in mid strike of the flint to light the fire. Maeve quietly took in the reactions of the little group in the suffocating quiet, even the demon cat was holding her breath.

"Sango," Inuyasha began softly, "you know what I meant. I mean with everything he's done and then your brother…"

'Ah.' Maeve watched the back of Sango sag by a miniscule amount. 'Family matters, that figures..'

"Inuyasha, SIT BOY!!"

Maeve was taken aback as she watched the hanyou plunge face first into the dirt, "My, that certainly is an interesting trick. Could use that on all men."

This achieved the desired affect of a small smirk on the non-subjugated members faces and the tension released it's suction hold on the campsite. The remaining members went back to their tasks in preparing for the night's stay and Inuyasha gracefully kept his face in the dirt. After the meal had been dispensed and everyone was settled for the evening, Miroku began the first round of questioning the new comer.

"So, Lady Maeve, how is it that you came to be with us here in Japan?"

"I traveled over from the continent."

Miroku allowed a small smile to grace his lips, "I must compliment you on your beautiful Japanese."

"It is kind of you to say monk."

"Lady Maeve, how is it that you.."

Miroku was cut off my Inuyasha's loud interruption, "Who the hell are you and why were you wandering around in the forest by yourself?!"

"Jeeze Inuyasha," the small fox grumbled as Kagome gave him a sour stare, "you're such a jerk."

"What was that, kid?" Inuyasha raised his fist threateningly.

"Inuyasha!" the hanyou's ears flattened to his head, "don't make me say it again." Kagome swiftly turned her focus on the blonde woman sitting across the fire from her, "Despite Inuyasha's rude declaration, we are all curious about you and your reasons for being here."

Sango and Miroku exchanged glances, the Miko Kagome was coming along nicely with her skills at controlling a situation. Inuyasha, "feh-ed" his response with his arms folded in his chest but let a glare on the stranger to his pack sneak out at a side glance, despite his reluctance to admit it, the brash hanyou was intensely curious. Even Kilala seemed to have perked up at the waiting response.

Maeve sighed but it was better to get to the point then just flail aimlessly until someone finally decided to make a move on their curiosity. The sneaky curious ones always annoyed her the most, does personal space mean nothing? Before answering, Maeve allowed her gaze to sweep over the seemingly ragtag group. To the far left was the hanyou, Inuyasha, who was sitting near the school girl, Kagome, that was a question she surely would get answered in this little round table discussion, a high schooler in Feudal Japan, really? And the little fox child sat on her lap. Farther down the circle sat the lecherous Monk and the demon slayer Sango, along with the two-tails sitting by her feet. Those two were closest to her right, though it was apparent that everyone in this little caravan were discretely avoiding any close contact with her. Understandable of course, she just hoped nothing would get out of hand, that hanyou had a short temper.

Speaking of, "you are a half demon are you not? A hanyou?" Maeve leveled her piercing blue eyes on his golden ones.

"Yeah, what of it?"

"Just curious, I've never actually met someone like you before." Maeve shrugged, "To be perfectly honest I've never really been near a full demon either, not close enough to actually speak with one in any case. European demons seem to prefer the hiding-in-plain-sight method."

"Oh, what part of Europe are you from?" Kagome perked up.

"Here and there, I traveled a lot while I lived there." came the almost too easy reply.

"You still need to answer my question, wench." Inuyasha grumbled not looking at her. He was entertaining the thought that this woman was not all that she seemed to be.

Maeve glanced at him then settled her gaze on Kagome, the school girl, 'Now or never I suppose..'

Making sure the girl before her never faltered in holding her gaze, Maeve finally answered, "I am from the United States of America."

******************

Naraku glared out his miasma filled window of the abandoned castle. His shards were becoming harder and harder to find. He knew that reincarnated Miko had three shards. He knew that filthy wolf still possessed the two in his legs, despite his best efforts to relieve the mongrel of them. He knew there were only a few more left unaccounted for. As notoriously evil and scheming as he was; he was tired of doing all the work himself. That bitch Kagura had to be threatened into doing anything any more and he held tightly to the suspicion that she was trying to help his enemies. Fools that they were of course, continually got lucky whenever he launched a new scheme against them.

Even that Sesshoumaru was lucky in escaping his grasp. Powerful though he was, his arrogance would cost him. It nearly did when he captured the little human brat he kept around as a pet. He smirked inwardly at the thought, the demon lord who believed humans and demons alike were beneath him. Pompous aristocrat that he was, Naraku looked forward to the day that his cold glare would morph into fear and realization as the dog was absorbed into his body. Ha! Nothing would stop him after gaining that power, certainly not his half brother, Inuyasha! And he could finally shed himself of the Wind Witch. He had promised her freedom after all, now he just needed to wait for his deadly miasma to fully merge into her heart before he 'gave' it back to her. What fun to watch that….

"Master." Kagura bit out behind her fan. "What is it you want this time?"

For good measure, he gave her heart a little squeeze and watched with a dark mirth in his eyes as her knees buckled and she collapsed on the floor, wheezing.

"Why is it that you always forget my power over you, my incarnation?"

No answer, well maybe he squeezed a little too hard to let that happen, oh well.

"I want you to keep an eye on Inuyasha and the others." He brought his gaze back to the purple, gas filled window, "I want them to find the remaining jewel shards for me."

Kagura took in heaving breaths as the pressure in her chest, yet out of her body, subsided and she once again had control of her body's reactions. She glared daggers at the back of her captor's head but kept her mouth shut. She needed to keep her emotions better masked' she needed to be like Lord Sesshoumaru. If only he could kill Naraku, she would be free. She could be the wind again! Slowly rising to her feet, Kagura gave a stiff nod and quickly shuffled out of the room. With a soft gush of wind, she was riding high on her feather above the smells of the earth and more importantly above that atrocious half demon's miasma.

* * *

Kagome jumped up from her spot, knocking Shippou onto the ground as her fists clenched by her side, "When? When are you from?!"

Inuyasha was already taking a defensive stance at Kagome's side while the monk and slayer tensed in their seats, Kilala at full attention. Maeve stayed in her spot, any movement on her part would just provoke them or frighten them.

"2009"

The now stunned girl, gasped and sat back down her hand over her mouth as she stared at Maeve, "But it's only 2008 back home."

"How long have you been in the past, Kagome Higurashi?"

At the her name, Kagome seemed to slump slightly on her log, Inuyasha immediately sat next to her and glared at the woman who affected his Kagome like this. The other companions around the fire slowly relaxed as well, however they kept alert to any motion on Maeve's part.

"I fell through the well, in 2007."

Maeve quirked her head to the side at the girl's answer, "You fell through a well? To this time?"

Kagome nodded quietly, Inuyasha glared.

Kagome didn't know how to react to this woman, she traveled through time like she did but she had obviously been here longer and yet she wasn't even gone in her time. 'So it's not just me then.' She was happy that she wasn't alone in this fluke but saddened that she wasn't solely special in that sort of way anymore. She shook her head of the selfish thought, 'I should be happy, she might have answers as to how this happened in the first place.' But she still worried, another time traveler meant there might be more people lost in the past and probably not as lucky as she had been.

"How long have you been here?"

"Many years."

"That doesn't tell us anything." Inuyasha grumbled at Maeve.

Even Shippou could tell that they weren't going to get any more elaboration on just how many years Maeve had been living in this era. He could tell the woman was sad about something, maybe not being able to go back to her own time or something else. He'd have to investigate further. That was one plus about being thought of as a little kid all the time by the adults, he could weasel his way in and hear the true story because no one assumed he would truly understand.

"You're not stuck here? You make it sound like you can return to your own time."

Kagome had come to a decision, she was going to trust Maeve with her secret. She didn't get a weird vibe from her when they first met and seeing how they were in the same boat, the other woman deserved the benefit of the doubt.

The Miko from the future took a deep breath, "The well is a portal for me to travel between my time and the Feudal Era."

"Kagome! Don't tell her anything else! You don't even know if you can trust her." Inuyasha shouted, he was worried for the girl. This woman was older and obviously hiding something which was tweaking his natural protective instincts over Kagome.

"No, Inuyasha." Kagome dark blue eyes sparked with determination in her decision, "Maeve deserves to know."

The Monk and the Slayer sat quietly by as they watched their Miko friend give her decision over to the Fates. They knew this woman could be potentially dangerous but she obviously knew of some things that even Kagome had never mentioned but understood nonetheless. The Monk's eyes softened as he listened to the girl recount her unbelievable tale, she was so trusting and kind yet even in this age of war it seemed to work out for her. He focused his gaze on Maeve, whose expression was serious but changed enough to interact with the various emotions in Kagome's story. Miroku had seen enough evil in the world to know it when he saw it and this woman held kindness and a hardness in her crystal eyes but no evil. There was a depth to them that he rarely saw in humans, it was the depth that startled him. The Monk had only ever seen a portion of it in the wizened faces of his elders, people who understood the workings of the world better than most. People who lived through countless experiences and had gained knowledge from such a lifetime. But Maeve was so young, barely older than himself perhaps in her early twenties, yet her eyes reminded him of a wise elder. Since she was from the future like Kagome, her lack of children or a husband made sense. Maybe she was still holding out to return home? Her time here could have had a greater impact on her than even Kagome's experiences.

Sango's suspicions of the woman would have easily sided with Inuyasha's innate distrust of everything he doesn't understand, which was in a nutshell, everything that was Maeve. Personality wise, she didn't mind the woman. She was kind and smiled whenever she spoke. Kilala didn't seem to have issues with her either. But she was hiding something, Sango would wait to do anything until Kagome had finished her telling. If Maeve didn't produce on her part, she might have to take matters into her own hands to get the proper answers. This woman had lived in their time for a long time, just the way she held herself showed that she was comfortable in her own skin and could control a situation if she so wished it. She was also a fighter. Sango's eyes hardened as the thought struck her, she was dangerous and she could be a problem to her sister and the rest of her makeshift family. But Kagome believed in giving some one the benefit of the doubt, so she would, for now. As long as Maeve didn't pull anything on Kagome, then she would be content to watch; with her weapon in arms reach of course.

Kagome, once she began with being pulled through the well by Mistress Centipede, couldn't stop. She told Maeve everything: how everyone had come together, what had happened in various adventures, and their fight against Naraku. She even mentioned Kikyou, but left out most of her personal love triangle that she and Inuyasha were involved in. She felt drawn to the woman, like she could be the one to give her guidance when she didn't know she was actually looking for any advice when it came to traveling into history. Kagome finally reached her end and subconsciously scooted closer to Inuyasha while she waited for Maeve's response.

"Well, this is quite an adventure you all are on." It sounded vague, even to Maeve. Honestly she couldn't think of anything else to say in response. 'Wow, shit, or oh my god' just seemed a little silly even to her.

Miroku had just opened his mouth when Inuyasha beat him to the punch, "Your turn."

Maeve glared into the shadowed trees, she'd never told anyone her story before she wasn't sure how she should go about it. Not like she was going to tell them most of it anyway. She could hear Inuyasha growling his impatience as she thought over what she would reveal to the group. 'The uber abridged version would probably be best. They wouldn't believe me otherwise.' She sighed, 'sorry Kagome, but my secrets are just too old and rusted to let out now.'

She looked back at her almost patiently waiting listeners and closed her eyes to them, "I didn't have a well. I don't even know how it happened. I was in my apartment in San Francisco and I was angry after getting off the phone with my older brother."

Inuyasha snorted.

"Even I can't remember exactly why I was mad but I suddenly felt everything around me get very warm and bright and then I was in a field. I thought maybe I had an aneurysm and was dead, it's not like I could believe I was sleeping." The small group of listeners sat quietly while Kagome nodded her head in agreement with Maeve's statement. "I recognized some of the landscape so I sort of knew where I was, I just couldn't comprehend that I had shifted the 'when' instead. I was eventually found by the Pomo Tribe which resided near that area in this new, yet old time I'd found myself in. They took me in and allowed me to live among them for a time. They even tried to help me, but none of their legends or magics related to anything even similar to time travel. So I decided I needed to travel North and eventually I crossed over to Russia."

"I traveled throughout Europe and collected things of history, here and there. Surviving was not difficult for me, the Pomo had trained me well in the ways of tracking and hunting. I even got a few jobs as a guide through the Black Forest for a time. However, I began to wander again and I ended up touring Africa, India and finally China. After that, I came here." Maeve mentally chided herself at the shortness of her story, it was like reading the table of contents without any page numbers so the reader couldn't tell how long the book actually was. She wondered how these travelers would take it. 'Please don't ask how long it was' she silently prayed as the Monk opened his mouth to speak.

"It seems that you have come quite far in you journeys, Lady Maeve."

'He's oddly formal all of a sudden, I wonder what he suspects about me,' Maeve quietly took in the handsome and wise face of the violet eyed man.

"Miroku's right, you have traveled a great distance," the Slayer began.

'Oh no, she's gonna ask!'

"How long have you been in the past?'

'Damnit! I hate that question!'

"Well, I haven't really kept track, maybe over a handful of years or so?" Now Maeve sounded like she was asking the question. Shoot and miss for being gracefully vague.

"Really?" The Monk again, he was up to something, "But you look so young, surely you're not much older than myself?"

'Ha-ha, if only that were true.'

"Just good genes I suppose." This got a few curious looks by everyone except the school girl.

Said girl was silent with a sad, contemplative look on her face. Kagome felt bad for the woman before her, she never once mentioned anyone important in her life while in the past. The young Miko wouldn't know what to do if she didn't have her friends, especially not Inuyasha. How lonely her life must've been. 'That's right! She must have been incredibly alone after all this time.' Decision made, Kagome, the kind hearted Miko from Tokyo, announced her decision.

"Would you like to travel with us?"

Maeve blinked in surprise, "What?"

"Well, you don't have anyone," Kagome watched as Maeve got a shadowed look in her eyes, "right now, and I think you might be happy staying with us at least for a little while. If you'd like, that is."

"What the hell Kagome?" Inuyasha stood indignantly, "I'm the leader here and I make the decision who can or can't stay! The wench probably can't even fight!"

Kagome scowled up at him from her seat with Shippou in her lap, "Inuyasha."

"No! I already have to worry about you, I'm not gonna try and protect another weak human on top of it." He waved his arms for emphasis.

"Now Inuyasha," Miroku intervened, "you know very well that Kagome is increasing her skill in battle at a wonderful rate."

"Thank you, Miroku."

"He's right Kagome," Sango said, adding her two cents, "you have come a long way since we first met. I'm very proud of you."

"You can purify just about anything that gets in your way, Kagome!" Shippou added enthusiastically

Kagome blushed at the compliments of her friends.

"Keh, yeah," Inuyasha blushed slightly, "but we still don't know about that wench! And we don't even know if we can trust her!" They all looked expectantly at Maeve.

"Well I don't generally like to fight, but I have picked up a few barrier spells a long the way that I'm quite good at." Everyone brightened at this new information except Inuyasha and Sango.

Inuyasha, simply because not fighting meant dead weight. Sango because she knew this woman was definitely hiding something even though she couldn't help but feel that her overall intent was benign. She kept her thoughts to herself but wondered nonetheless as to how Maeve phrased her explanation. She didn't like to fight, but she never said she couldn't. Interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello my dear readers, I'm sorry I haven't put this chapter up sooner - but I've been on spring break for the last 3 weeks and there was no way my computer was going to come hosteling with me. ^_^; I'm super glad that you like the story so far and if you have any opinions please leave a review!_

**CHAPTER 3**

Inuyasha eventually relented to Kagome's decision after a 'sit' and an explanation that a barrier could be useful during a battle if someone, yes mostly the humans, needed a rest. He couldn't fault them, too much, for being weaker than he. Maeve had traveled back to the growing village of Edo with Inuyasha's pack where they introduced their newcomer to the old Miko, Kaede. For the old woman's credit, she took in Maeve's appearance and peculiar aura in stride and invited her to tea. Maeve promised to later demonstrate her ability to form barriers after the group, minus Inuyasha of course, had a rest. When they all shuffled to the edge of the village. Maeve proceeded to create a large, stable barrier encompassing the entire group. Ultimately the hanyou was admittedly impressed, though he tried not to show it, at Maeve's ability to create a rather powerful barrier.

For the third time in ten minutes, Maeve clasped her hands before her chest, closed her eyes and drew out a deep breath. Opening her eyes, she was once again inside a translucent blue barrier, she made it slightly smaller this time, just to give the impression she was tiring a little and maybe they would let her stop. Really, making a barrier was simple, she just put on a little show so that her new 'friends' wouldn't look too deep into how well she knew magic. She still found it amusing to think of herself as a 'witch' or 'sorceress' her modern mind still didn't entirely believe it was real, much less apart of her very being. That was, however, the only explanation she could come up with for her state of being. She nodded politely at the words of approval given to her by the elder Miko and the Monk and even smiled when Inuyasha gave her a quick nod and approving grunt before he leapt off into the trees.

"Ye seem to have a quite a knack for creating barriers, child." The old Miko's eye twinkled as she spoke, "that ability will be very useful in the coming battle against Naraku."

"That's right," Kagome chimed in, "since you don't like fighting," Sango suppressed the urge to roll her eyes, "we can use your barrier as a base camp for whenever someone's hurt or needs a break."

Shippou looked thoughtfully at the foreign woman before he spoke, "are you sure you'll be able to maintain a barrier for a long time?"

Maeve nodded her confirmation, "I will do what I am able to help against this villainous Naraku."

The next day, Maeve watched with amazement as Kagome disappeared into an ancient well with a flash of brilliant blue light and was whisked away to her proper era. She felt a pang of jealousy for this girl's portal and the blessing she had at seeing her family again. She brushed the feeling aside, if Kagome was allowed this happiness she should be happy for her too. At least one of them still had a choice and that was enough for Maeve to keep hope.

The rest of the week passed quietly without the vibrant little Miko to stir conversation. Shippou, in an effort that would make his Miko-mother proud, was slowly succeeding in getting Maeve to talk with him. He learned that she hadn't had contact with very many people for over a year, so he took it upon himself to include her in every conversation no matter the topic. For this, Maeve was grateful.

"So do you know a lot about herbs?" Shippou looked up from his coloring book as Maeve helped pull weeds with Kaede.

"Not many from this country," she paused to jerk at a particularly stubborn weed, 'but I've learned of quite a few throughout the other places I've lived."

"Oh, is that so child?" Kaede paused in mid pull, "would ye like to learn of a few here?"

"I would very much so, thank you," Maeve smiled at the elderly woman.

They both knew Maeve wasn't fooling her about some of the secrets that she kept but the Miko didn't seem to mind. Even though Kaede would persist in probing her about various kinds of magic when she thought Maeve was least expecting it.

Kaede, to Maeve's surprise, was very enthusiastic when it came to teaching her about every herb within sight and made sure Maeve would accompany her on most of her outings. Though Maeve suspected part of that reason was because the old woman didn't want to have to carry all of her supplies by herself. Kaede told Maeve that Kagome was a good learner and could easily pick up on the various herbs when she had the time but shard hunting never allowed for much opportunity. Kaede, for her part, was happy to finally give her knowledge to a willing pupil. Maeve was pleased to find the woman's knowledge also included many herbs that were beneficial to demons.

When not with the young fox demon and the old Miko, Maeve would spend some of her day with the Monk in meditation. The first time she was wary of his offer but he soon proved to be an amicable and non-gropy companion as he showed her a few simple meditation positions. Miroku was a good man who was deeply in love with the demon slayer but Maeve was unsure as to why their relationship did not seem to be further advanced. Sango obviously seemed interested but Maeve's curiosity about the couple remained in check, she wasn't about to delve into love's murky waters with people she hardly knew. Sango was a bit of a curiosity to Maeve in her own right. The woman was cordial enough when they were in each other's company but Maeve couldn't shake the feeling that she was being monitored by the Slayer and her cat. Even though the pair seemed to enjoy the time sent preparing meals with Maeve. The little two tails was considerably more friendly towards her but she as well seemed to be on guard duty whenever she spent time with the fox child. Which was often since the kit took up his quest of "Get to Know Maeve" with ardent enthusiasm.

On the sixth day of staying in the village, Inuyasha, the one shard hunter that Maeve did not interact with much, had decided he had waited for Kagome long enough and announced that he would fetch her from her time. Maeve hadn't realized that he also had the ability to travel through the well which prompted an explanation by none other than Shippou that they were probably the only two who could. Mid afternoon on the seventh day finally brought the time traveling couple back to the group and the shard hunters, in addition to Maeve, set out to traverse the countryside.

The days rolled into weeks as no clue of shards or the devious Naraku revealed itself to the group. The only positive notes were Maeve enjoying some modern day 'ninja food' and Inuyasha deciding the Maeve wasn't evil and therefore warranted talking to. Even though he was still testy about her abrupt departure not two weeks into their travels. Inuyasha was even more irked when Maeve refused to offer any explanation after her return nearly a week later.

"So can you actually do anything useful with you magic stuff?" Inuyasha asked back at Maeve who was walking with Sango and Kagome a little ways behind his lead.

The previous night had proven a fire was all but impossible with the damp wood caused by the rains that had persistently darkened the sky for the entirety of that day. Maeve decided to perform a simple sparking spell that dried out the wood and allowed it to catch. Shippou was excited to see this magic, thinking he could add it to his 'fox fire'. The rest of the group gave mixed reviews each remembering her to only mention the use of spells to create barriers.

"Well, I don't know. Starting campfires has obviously proven to be useful." Maeve grumbled at the back of the hanyou's head.

"Inuyasha, just give it a rest." Kagome sighed.

"It would be good to know what else you can do," Sango looked pointedly at Maeve, "whatever you have might be able to help in the fight against Naraku."

Maeve bit her lower lip as she looked at the ground moving under her feet, "I don't really know how much I can help though."

"How so?" Miroku had sped up from his rear position to walk next to Sango.

"Well, I'm not originally involved in this battle." Maeve sighed, "As someone who's misplaced in time, I have to be careful on how much influence I exert on the timeline around me."

"But Kagome's been helping us for a long time," Shippou interjected.

"The jewel was inside my body and I'm the one who shattered it." Kagome looked out into the field they had just entered, "it's my responsibility to get it back and destroy it."

The group began to fall into a heavy silence when Inuyasha stopped in his tracks and growled at the tree line ahead of them.

"You guys get back!" Inuyasha notched his sword from the sheath, "Come on out Sesshoumaru! I know you're there!"

The humans and the two full demons retreated to the sidelines as a tall, imposing white figure emerged from the trees. Maeve let out a small gasp as she looked upon the demon lord for a second time. The sunlight revealed just how beautiful he truly was, handsome just couldn't compare as a word against his silver white hair and molten gold eyes.

"You've met him before haven't you?" Sango stated rather than asked, as she took in Maeve's reaction to the elder brother.

Maeve nodded dumbly as her mind flashed back to the night she first met Sesshoumaru….

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^Flashback Begin^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Maeve had discretely left the nestled group as they slept. She knew Inuyasha was awake and watching her as she walked out of the campsite but he made no move to impede her departure. She was at crossroads after only two weeks of traveling with the group. She was beginning to grow fond of the mismatched bunch and now was the time to stick with them or severe the forming bonds.

She trudged aimlessly into the dark woods as her mind battled between the opposing decisions. Kagome was like her, so she had finally been more honest with them than she had with anyone in years. But could she bear it to stay around? She'd have to leave them eventually, just so they wouldn't notice. That in itself would be more heartbreaking than leaving now, personal history had proven that before. Even so, she'd be happy at least for a little while, right?

Maeve sighed as she pushed through the foliage and nearly stumbled over a small form before she quickly dodged around it, tripped over a hidden root, and fell next to the figure.

Oomph! "Oh, ow! I think I landed on a giant rock!" Maeve cried and rubbed her now sore backside.

"I'm sorry." the small girl looked up at the figure next to her, "Oh, it's you Miss Maeve! Are you okay? Why are you out here in the dark?"

Maeve smiled at Rin, "I just needed to take a walk." She stood and began dusting herself off from her graceless fall, "What are you doing out and about? You should be asleep."

"Well I was," even in the dark, Maeve could see Rin's blush, "but I had to go and then when I was making my way back," her whole body slumped, "I got lost."

"Oh."

"But I couldn't really help it!" Rin added emphatically, "I've never been to this area before and it's so dark out tonight I could see anything I recognized to get back to Master Jaken and Ah Un."

Maeve quirked her head at the new names, "Oh, they're my friends." Rin explained with a smile.

"Would you like me to help you find your way back to them?"

Rin nodded enthusiastically and took Maeve's hand as they headed off into the direction Rin thought the campsite was. They had walked for no more than 10 minutes when they heard voices and flash of light from a campfire. Rin laughed and charged ahead with Maeve still attached to her little hand. They burst into the small clearing only to find it full of gruff looking ronin. The child froze in her tracks as she took in the sight of rough, gnarled looking soldiers all with a hungry look in their eyes. Rin scooted behind Maeve's skirts and tried her best to suppress her shivers.

"Well men! It looks like we have some fair company before us!" A large, bulbous eyed man laughed to his companions.

"Why don't you come and have a seat by me sweetheart and we'll get to know each other." A rat faced, wiry one patted the ground next to him.

A few of the other men began to stand and stumble slightly towards Maeve and Rin. They were drunk, Maeve could smell their stench from where she stood. She'd have to do something and fast if she was going to keep this from turning ugly.

"Look, we'll be on our way. Our friends are nearby and expecting us." Maeve held up a hand and began to back away, pushing Rin along behind her.

"Friends!" Bulbous eyes was talking again, "well if they're as pretty as you, let's go together!"

'Damn it, out running these fools isn't going to work. I wouldn't be able to carry Rin for very long either.' Maeve huffed and scowled at the advancing men as she straightened her stance.

"Rin," Maeve felt the girl nod into her leg, " I want you to run as fast as you can." The girl whimpered, "You don't have to worry about me, I'll catch up to you after I'm done. I promise."

Rin chanced a glance up at Maeve's face and saw her smile. It wasn't kind but dark and determined, she knew what she was doing and Rin just had to trust her. The girl nodded and tried to suppress a sniffle, "Please be careful." She sucked in a deep breath and shouted, "AND DON'T DIE ON ME!"

Then the girl was gone, her little feet taking her as fast as she could through the darkened forest. She focused on the wind filling her ears as tears streamed down her face, she was afraid of what she might hear if she heard anything else.

Maeve stood before the men as they chuckled darkly at the thought of taking the woman before them. She was small and couldn't put up much of a fight, even if they were a little drunk. Maeve smiled back, she hadn't considered the option but all the stress she'd been building up could be put to good use in beating these idiots.

"I'll only give you this one warning," Maeve announced to the men who had halted their approach, "do not pursue us and you will live to see the morning light."

The bulbous eyed man, apparently the leader, chuckled at her threat. 'Well, it was worth a shot.' She didn't really want to kill the men but just leaving them knocked out would guarantee another raid on an unsuspecting village along with looting goods and raping and murdering the villagers. She glared at her would be attackers and took up a stance.

* * *

Rin finally let herself drop to her hands and knees as she regained her breath. Now that she had some time to think, how was Miss Maeve going to find her?! She wasn't even watching as Rin bolted into the woods. Again she felt tears welling to the surface as she thought about her new friend. Those bandits were surely going to kill her. 'Maybe if Lord Sesshoumaru finds me in time, he can go and help her too!' Rin picked herself up and tried her best to come up with a plan to find her lord and save her friend. Fortunately she didn't have to wait long. A rustling from the direction she had come revealed the winded, but otherwise unharmed Maeve.

"You're okay!" Rin cried as she launched herself at the woman, "I was so worried! There were so many of those bandits!"

"They were quite drunk," Maeve hugged the girl back, "and I do know how to handle myself in a pinch. But we should keep moving, just to be safe." Maeve said as she tugged on Rin's hand away from the bandits.

"I don't want to go too far, Lord Sesshoumaru will be looking for me."

"This Lord is your guardian?" Maeve asked as they walked deeper into the forest.

Rin nodded.

"Very well, I'll wait with you until he comes to get you."

Rin smiled at the thought of not having to wait alone for her Lord.

A short time later, Maeve felt his presence through his massive and dominating aura that swept through, announcing Sesshoumaru's arrival. She suppressed a small shiver, 'I don't think I've ever felt a power quite as strong as his.'

The demon lord clad in white silk and black bone armor nearly glided with a cat-like grace into the small clearing where the two females were waiting. He took in the state of his ward sitting next to a strange foreign woman as she happily waved her little arm at him. The lord took in a discrete sniff, 'human,' a quick processing of the surrounding smells revealed a large amount of blood not far behind them. His eyes narrowed imperceptively in the darkness of the woods at the question of who killed them, the human woman had no blood on her person which made him uncertain to whether or not she was involved. He decided it would be prudent to investigate.

Maeve watched stiffly as the silver haired man before her glared as he took in her image. He was handsome, if nothing short of beautiful but his stare was a cold fire that told of years of practice in intimidating all around him with a simple look. That look was anything but simple. This man was a warrior, Maeve knew it the instant he walked into site and he was deadly skilled at his craft.

"Where are you from, woman."

Maeve bit her lip as the smile threatened to break through despite the tense atmosphere, if anyone could make a question into a demanded declaration, it was this guy.

"I am from the East, across the ocean." He cocked his head ever so slightly at her response, "but I arrived here from the continent."

"A traveler then."

Maeve gave a short nod.

The silence had a crushing deafness pressing in on the clearing. Maeve couldn't even hear the sounds of the night in a once, very alive forest. 'Apparently most creatures know to get out of this guy's way.' Maeve suppressed a sigh and moved to stand, intent on taking her leave of this beautiful walking death.

"Well, it seems my job's done. Good bye, Rin." she gave a small bow in the demon lord's direction, "Lord Sesshoumaru."

"How many?" This, surprisingly, was slightly more question-like.

"I beg your pardon?" Maeve asked as politely as she could muster.

"The humans that attacked my ward, how many." Ah, now it was a statement again. Maeve appreciated how it was just Rin in danger of the men, according to this Sesshoumaru.

"Quite a few, unfortunately."

'Good, a confirmation that she was in fact involved in whatever had happened. Interesting.'

"Against only you. You had no one to aid you?" Sesshoumaru voiced his next demand.

Maeve nodded, not entirely enjoying his line of questioning. 'Now we just need the wobbly table and a solitary lamp to complete this interrogation.' Maeve thought, narrowing her eyes at the demon. This action did not go unnoticed by said demon. Needless to say, he did not appreciate the lack of fear this foreigner was exuding.

"Well," Maeve announced, breaking their silent staring contest, "I think that's enough questioning for one night. I really should take my leave."

Maeve heard Rin gasp just as she turned to leave, the next instant she found herself in the powerful grip of a none-too-pleased demon. He narrowed his eyes at this foolish human and tightened his hold on her throat as he pressed her into the harsh bark of the tree.

"You would be wise to disrespect this Sesshoumaru no longer." No fear, this woman had no fear of him, apprehension yes, but no true fear. He could smell fear off of Rin though, he truly loathed that scent when it came from her. Was his ward afraid for this strange woman? He knew Rin formed attachments quickly but had she not just met this audacious female?

"What are you?" This caused a new reaction out of his captive, surprise and confusion.

The stupid human in his grasp merely blinked, "What?"

"I will not repeat myself." He growled lowly and squeezed for good measure.

Once again the daiyoukai was surprised by what he saw, she was angry. She must've been a great fool to be angry at the one who held her pulse in his claws. He was even tempted to test her reactions further, but the fear rolling of his little pup prompted him to leave that test for a later date.

"Lord Sesshoumaru," Rin spoke softly, barely loud enough for even his demonic hearing, "are you going to.." she lowered her eyes to her feet kicking the soft dirt, "kill her?"

Sesshoumaru mentally sighed at his softness when it came to this human child, however did he get himself in such a position? Even the great lord was at a loss for such an answer. He spared a quick glance at his pouting ward and released his grip on the annoying woman before him. She merely took in a deep breath and straightened her rumpled outfit. 'What a peculiar human.' He thought as he gracefully turned on his heel and walked silently passed Rin, who had significantly cheered at the now-not-so-sudden-demise of her newest friend.

She turned to said woman and gave a bright toothy smile, "Good bye, Miss Maeve! Thank you for saving me and I hope to see you again soon!"

With her words said, she ran to catch the fading figure of her beloved lord. Maeve watched their forms disappearing to the dark forest.

"Well, that was odd."

****

As the night drew into the early morning hours, Sesshoumaru made sure his ward was tucked safely away in the wrapped form of his dragon steed before he set off to the battle ground that held the remains of the humans that dared attack his pup.

"Bandits."

The bodies of ten bandits lay haphazardly about the stale campsite. He could smell the alcohol mixing with the stench of their human blood in the morning air. Yet he could only see blood that had seeped out of their ears, eyes, noses, and mouths. 'How could a mortal woman defeat such a number with no harm to herself?' From his powerful senses, he could tell this filth would've had slowed reactions from their inebriated state, but surely not so much so for a small female to entirely overtake them and decimate their attack? He made a mental note to find out more about this female, this Maeve, was what his ward called her. Sesshoumaru had never heard such a name before, he was curious as to what part of Europe she had originated from. He, himself, had traveled those lands centuries ago. Sesshoumaru could remember the bile that always threatened to rise whenever he wandered too close to one of their filthy human villages. He was young then and more susceptible to his surrounding influences. Sesshoumaru was not too proud to admit even now that he relished coming home to Japan after that misguided visit, at least these mortals had the decency to bathe occasionally.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^Flashback End^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Maeve forced her gaze from the daiyoukai, who was coincidentally glaring at her, to sweep the surrounding area for his ward, Rin. Surely she must be near here.

"Miss Maeve, Miss Maeve, it's so wonderful to see you again!"

'Yup, right on cue.'


	4. Chapter 4

_You know I thought I had posted this chapter before Spring Break - I apologize. As a show of this, I will post Ch. 5 later this week! Thank you all who have added this story to their favorite and watch lists! Please feel free to Review!!_

**CHAPTER 4**

"Miss Maeve!" Rin laughed as she came to a stop in front of Maeve, "I didn't know you knew Au..I mean Kagome!" The girl laughed again trying to cover up her near slip.

"I just met her recently actually." Maeve smiled back at the little human sun beam.

"Hey Rin!" Shippou ran up to stand near the girl, "do you want to color with me? Kagome got me a new book and I think Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru are going to be fighting for a while."

"Okay," Shippou grabbed Rin's hand and lead her to Kagome's bag to retrieve their supplies.

Kagome and Maeve made their way to settle near the children where Sango joined them shortly after. The monk sat a little distance to the left of the women as he kept an eye on the fighting siblings. To Maeve's surprise, Sango sat next to her on the left instead of to Kagome's right. A little too late, Maeve figured out their plan. She was now sandwiched between the two women staring her down for answers.

Maeve raised her hands in defeat and sighed, "when I was gone for that week, I ran into Rin in the woods. I'd met her once before shortly after I first arrived in Japan. There was a small incident and then Sesshoumaru came to retrieve her."

"What incident?" Kagome asked concerned. Maeve merely shook her had and looked towards Rin who had paused in mid color and then carefully resumed her in-line tracing of the rabbit.

"Why did you leave anyway?" Sango whispered as Kagome leaned in for the answer.

"I needed some time to think," Maeve folded her legs to the side and leaned on her hand, "I wasn't sure how wise it was to stay with your group."

"Oh." Kagome looked a little sad as she stared at the kit and girl coloring. "I hope you don't think I was trying to force you."

Maeve sighed, stupid guilt trips, "I'm used to being alone and I know I'll eventually have to leave so I was debating whether I should make that trip sooner rather than later."

"How do you think we would've felt if you just disappeared and never returned?" Sango asked.

"I honestly thought you would've been happy for it, Sango." Maeve responded before her brain could stop her mouth. "You seem to dislike my presence the most."

It was Sango's turn to sigh, she thought she was doing pretty well in keeping her suspicions to herself. She should've given this woman the benefit of the doubt. Her situation was much harder than Kagome's and keeping secrets was probably just her way of defense.

"I'm sorry." Maeve looked up in surprise at Sango's words, "I know there are some things that you're not telling us and I was worried. I know Kagome told you what happened with my brother and I; and I didn't.." her words trailed off.

Sango looked down at her hands folded in her lap. She gasped when she was immediately pulled into hug by the woman she had held in question since their initial meeting. Sango hesitantly hugged her back and suppressed the urge to sniffle. She brushed it off as it just being that monthly moment that made her more emotional. Maeve released her hold and sat back to look at the Slayer and the Miko.

"Well, I think we've had a good girl-bonding moment here." They all smiled and looked back to the brother's now throwing insults at one another, "Can we move on to explaining what's the deal with those two?"

The women laughed and the odd relationship of the half brother's was retold as they all watched one brother gracefully leap and strike out as the other dodged and lunged in response. The afternoon sun was reaching its peak as the full demon and half demon were once again spewing insults at each other and readying to pull their swords into the skirmish. Kagome sucked in her breath the instant a solitary arrow shot throw the patch of woods from her right and headed for their by standing cluster. Maeve threw up a barrier the instant she felt the mal-intent of the attack as the arrow wizzed through the air. The arrow imbedded itself in the wall of the barrier a few feet from Rin's head. The girl shrieked and scooted back just as Maeve moved to block the girl from the still burning arrow that had wedged into the barrier.

"A purifying arrow!" Kagome was shocked to say the least, "but that could only mean…" Just as her assumption formed words, the attacker moved from the tree line, "Kikyou."

The power of the arrow eventually fizzled out and fell harmlessly to the earth. Maeve walked forward until she was outside the confines of her barrier. She felt a deep anger begin to rise and boil as she looked at the dead woman who entered the open field.

"Kikyou!" Inuyasha shouted. "What are you doing?"

The brothers had turned their attentions to the bystanders the instant the holy arrow broke into the clearing. Sesshoumaru saw it's path and realized in the same instant that he would not reach the pup in time. He felt fear that instant, he thought he would lose her once again. Then the new female's barrier stopped the attack and the dog demon locked away his instant panic for further evaluation at a later date. When the woman moved out of the barrier, he decided to wait to see what her reaction would be to the dead one. He was curious as to why the dead priestess would attack a child.

Kikyou ignored Inuyasha's question as she watched her reincarnation hug the human girl and demon boy to her as the Slayer and Monk moved to a defensive stance in front, even though they were still within the confines of the witch's barrier. Said witch was slowly approaching her with a hard and unreadable expression on her face.

"You would do well to come no further, magic weaver." Kikyou declared in a confident voice. Ha, the witch had stopped her approach.

"You could've killed Rin. Do you just have poor aim or was a child truly your target?" Maeve's tone was as cold as the ice in her eyes.

"I knew you would stop it." Kikyou smirked, the beast had walked right into her trap, "After all, you would not want to lose a precious meal, would you?"

Maeve tilted her head slightly at the Miko's words, her expression lifted slightly to show her confusion, "I don't believe I follow."

Kikyou glared at the foreigner before her, "Are you not the infamous witch of the west?" Maeve suppressed a smirk at the woman's choice of words, things just keep getting weirder here. "Did you not terrorize European villages by stealing their children's souls so that you may keep your youth?"

"What?!" Inuyasha growled as he stepped towards the two women, "Kikyou, is that true? How did you find this out?" Maeve could hear the readiness in his voice to believe the dead Miko. The hanyou turned his glare onto Maeve, expecting an answer.

"I am not."

"That's it? You want to explain yourself a little better than that?" Inuyasha shouted gripping the sword in his hands.

Maeve shot a glare at the hanyou that made him flinch, "I would never harm a child." she hissed, "no matter the circumstances."

Sesshoumaru watched with interest as the foreigner's declaration held no deceit in her scent and the clay Miko seemed to gain confidence.

"Is that so?" Kikyou was looking smug, "then what of the stories, of a witch , fitting your description I might add, luring children away to her hut in the forest?"

Maeve searched the confines of her memory library for any story relating to what Kikyou was accusing her of. Finally locating something, she almost laughed at the realization of the only story that Kikyou could have heard. But how would Kikyou even know of Maeve being in Japan. It's not like she told anyone her destination when she left. Nevertheless, it was time to set the record straight, lest the ambitious Miko decide to put another at risk to prove her point.

"Do you know the other part of that story, Miko?" Maeve was smiling, however it was one that held no mirth when she next spoke. "The 'witch' you accuse me of being did steal the souls of the innocent to prolong her life and keep her physical beauty. However," She paused for her own little dramatic effect, "a traveler, a sorceress from a distant land appeared before the evil witch's house and destroyed the source of her power, a red stone amulet that absorbed the souls she stole."

Maeve opened the pouch at her hip and rummaged around until she found the item she sought, "This amulet to be exact."

She held a necklace out to the Miko to inspect the large, gold oval disc dangling at the end. The disc was covered in ancient runes and held a large crack running through it's center as well as missing various parts of the edges that had chipped off in its decay. In the center was half of a dull red stone, the part missing looked as if it had been ripped out of it's gold encasing. The clay face of the Miko before her flickered momentarily in confusion then settled on fury.

Maeve replaced the object and stared down the now fuming Miko, "I killed her and forced that stone to release the souls. I suggest the next time you decide to wrongfully accuse someone of such a heinous act, you learn the whole story first."

"Then why do you still keep it?" Kikyou seethed at her miscalculation.

"Because it still holds power and I do not wish it to fall into to the hands of the wicked once again." Maeve turned to return to the group still in her barrier, "I suggest you leave with what little dignity you have left."

"Kikyou, don't!" Inuyasha shouted just as the twang of a bow was heard and her second arrow released. To everyone's shock, the arrow never made contact with the back of Maeve's head. Inuyasha's outburst had proved a handy warning and she caught the arrow in her left hand without bothering to look. She could hear a number of the spectators gasp at the impossible move but Maeve was already turning to face the shocked Kikyou.

Maeve watched the glowing arrow as the light faded in her grasp leaving her hand completely untarnished. Then she lifted her eyes to her attacker. "My, that wasn't a very nice thing for a Miko to do, now was it?"

Despite Maeve's previous decision to impact these people as little as possible, she was sorely tempted to end the bitch's half life this very instant. She had many good points going for her:

1. She attacked without even ensuring her story was accurate

2. She tried to shoot her in the back, which was just a cheap move that deserved punishment in itself.

3. Most importantly Rin could've been killed or seriously wounded if her barrier was a second too slow. She liked the little girl and anyone willing to harm someone she was fond of, much less harm a child, should be sent to the deepest level of hell after being given a swift kick.

So, despite what was probably her better judgment, which Maeve could care less about at this point, she decided to give the Miko's little arrow back, with force.

"The dead should remain buried," Maeve released the arrow and let it gain momentum in it's spin, hovering just above her outstretched hand, "You are no exception."

Kikyou's arrow shot from its stationary position in an instant and headed straight for the woman. It glowed a bright white as it covered the distance and just as the arrow was about to reach its target, a flash of red blurred past, taking the Miko with him. Carefully setting Kikyou down a few yards away from her previous position, Inuyasha turned just in time to see the arrow strike the trunk of a tree and disintegrate immediately upon impact, leaving the tree without a scratch. No other evidence remained to show an attack had even occurred.

"Inuyasha" Kagome called at the edge of the barrier. She was hurt at the obvious feelings he still held for Kikyou and yet she still worried over him.

The dog-eared boy turned to the girl from the future, "I'm fine Kagome, the arrow never touched me."

With his attention diverted, Kikyou slipped away to the forest's edge and allowed herself to be whisked away by her soul stealers. She'd have to be extra careful the next time she confronted the witch. Inuyasha turned to watch his first love fade into the sky line, but he did not call out after her. Rin pushed away from her fox friend and ran towards Maeve and where her lord was approaching her. The moment her small form touched the barrier, it instantly collapsed and the child passed unfazed.

As the barrier faded, Kagome ran to Inuyasha's side. Life always got awkward for them whenever Kikyou showed up. Even though she was grateful for his lacking effort in pursuing her this time around. She stood close to her hanyou to look into his downcast eyes. "Inuyasha?"

"I can't believe she did that," Kagome wasn't entirely sure if he was talking about Kikyou or Maeve. "She put a kid at risk. What if she was wrong or it missed Rin and the arrow hit you?"

Kagome was at a loss, this was perhaps the first time he had found fault in Kikyou's actions.

"Even now, I think she was wrong about Maeve." He turned to watch as the woman was being hugged by Rin, "I mean, we don't really know her but I don't think she's capable of doing something like that."

"That was amazing how you caught that arrow!" Rin cried happily into Maeve's waist. "And how you saved me with your barrier!"

Inuyasha and his pack members were closing in on the two females intent on getting some questions answered. The Monk and Slayer were the first to approach Maeve.

"That was a very powerful ability you used against Kikyou, Lady Maeve." The Monk began and the Slayer finished, "Why did you not tell you could use such magic?"

"It was better that you didn't know." Maeve replied, absently stroking the black haired head that was still pressed to her hip, "I do not use such techniques often."

"Well, you seemed pretty damn good at it to me." Inuyasha announced gruffly.

"Weren't you afraid you might hit Inuyasha?" Kagome's turn, "You knew the history between the two." Kagome added quietly as the hanyou next to her looked away with guilt in his golden eyes.

"Did you consider what might happen if you tried to kill Kikyou?" Miroku asked softly watching the melancholy of his two friends.

"I did."

Sango glared at Maeve, "But you did it any way? I thought we were your friends."

"That spell was designed specifically for Kikyou. If Inuyasha decided to use his body as a shield rather than move her out of the way, the arrow would have dissipated on impact. As it did on the tree."

"You could produce a spell that complicated in that limited amount of time." Sesshoumaru, further from the group announced his question.

Maeve turned to the silver haired lord as Rin finally released her and skipped her way over to her lord's side. She nodded, "Her aura was already imbedded into the arrow, there was no need for a target specific preparation in this circumstance."

"Don't do it again." Inuyasha's voice was firm and steady. "I have to protect her from Naraku, because I failed to do it fifty years ago. I don't want to have to protect her from you too."

"She can not stay, she is of the dead."

"I don't care."

"She is a past that you should not hold onto."

"That's not your concern."

"She stays alive by stealing the souls of others."

"Kikyou thinks she has to remain to kill Naraku. She's trying to fulfill her life's duty."

"Her life ended fifty years ago and now she has willingly put a child's life at risk. She no longer has a duty."

No answer.

"I will put her soul to rest if she crosses my path again, Inuyasha." She gave Inuyasha a stern look, "But I will not hunt her down for your sake."

"Then I guess it's time we leave."

"Yes."

Even Shippou realized that Inuyasha's statement did not include Maeve. He was sorry to leave her but he knew that this incident with Kikyou would not allow for peace in the group if she stayed. This whole thing was already going to be hard enough on Kagome. Oh how he wished Inuyasha would get it through his thick head that Kagome should be his focus and not her predecessor. If he had understood the modern term, Shippou would've likened Kagome as a reincarnated upgrade to the 2.0 model Kikyou was.

Maeve silently watched them go and turned to begin a new solitary path, only to find the little sun beam standing in her way. Rin smiled brightly when Maeve looked down at her in surprise when the girl simply took her hand to lead her after her lord.


	5. Chapter 5

_Now I know this Chapter is a wee bit shorter but I'm a sucker for certain plot devices which you shall realize at the end of this chapter which one. And as an extra warning, I may or may not be able to get to Chapter 6 until June-ish. I have 4 projects due and then I get to pack up my 6 month Scottish life and fly back to Texas...fun. Please Review!!_

**CHAPTER 5**

"Are you sure it's okay for me to come along with you?" Maeve asked quietly as they caught sight of the demon lord, his toad vassal, and his dragon steed.

"Uh huh," Rin nodded but kept her eyes focused on Sesshoumaru, "Lord Sesshoumaru said it was okay if I asked you to travel with us."

"He really said that?" Maeve didn't figure him to give much in the explanation department.

"Well he said 'hn' which meant it was okay." Rin stopped to mimic her lord's expression, or lack there of.

"Really?"

"Mmhmm, he says that a lot but it means different things depending on the question I ask him." Rin smiled enthusiastically at the unsure woman just as they approached the dragon's side.

"Rin why are you dragging this filthy human along with us?" A funny looking green demon shrieked at the girl. "I already have to deal with you!"

"Lord Sesshoumaru said it was okay."

"What?!"

Maeve thought it would've been improbable for the toad creature's eyes to bulge even more than they already did without popping out of his head, but he achieved this feat in under a second, "Lord Sesshoumaru couldn't possibly permit another lowly human to follow him! Right Milord?" There was doubt in his voice.

Not even pausing in his stride, the daiyoukai glanced over his armored shoulder, "hn."

"See, I to-old you." Rin sang back.

"What? But? That? Why would…you, I?" Jaken sputtered for a few moments as the group left him behind, "Please don't leave me Milord!" He scurried past the two females and quietly sulked at this new twist that fate had dealt him.

This odd group that Maeve found herself pulled into consisted of the quiet man, the fool, and pure energy disguising itself as a child. She was still trying to figure her role as she traveled the days away with the motley crew. Rin kept herself and by default Maeve occupied as they walked in a seemingly aimless direction. Jaken, the so called retainer of the 'great and terrible' demon lord, gabbled and squabbled with half the things that came out of the girl's mouth. This, Maeve quickly deduced, was from pure and utter boredom forcing the two into companionship. Sesshoumaru had miraculous selective hearing which was generally switched on deaf to those he felt were not worth his effort in gracing his attention. Such unworthy folk was basically, no _was _everyone, Maeve was sure there was no one that would qualify for that special select of worthy.

Yet he allowed a generally useless demon to grovel at his feet and a human girl to trail after him. Perhaps he had the gift of foresight and knew he was going to need a nanny for when Rin came along.

'Well,' Maeve thought, 'everyone has their quirks, some people just take longer to find them.'

"You called master?"

Naraku's mouth twitched into a slithery upward line, his 'call' was a small but undoubtedly painful pinch to the wind witch's heart. 'How tormenting this one minion was almost as entertaining as tormenting Inuyasha!'

"Lord Sesshoumaru seems to have acquired a new companion." He turned his head just enough to see Kagura out of the side of his eye, "I want you to greet her with a host of demons of course."

He watched as the little witch stiffened at the thought of incurring the dog demon's wrath with this new order. The hanyou knew about Kagura's attempts to get Sesshoumaru to free her as well as her desire for him. Killing this new follower should prove to be a fresh source of entertainment. The fact that this odd woman had switched brothers after displaying some intriguing magic would probably add to their feud. That stupid half breed had proven himself to be quite the sentimental type to those he claimed as 'friends.' Losing one friend to his dear big brother would undoubtedly prove entertaining.

'Ha! What a useless thing.' Naraku glowered at the witch, "Be sure you kill that brat this time as well. His Lordship needs to be reminded of what I am capable of."

Kagura forced the muscles in her face to remain still and not sneer back at the thing that pulled her from its body to use like a puppet. She bowed and hurried to the door still feeling the red eyes boring into her back. When she finally made it to the top of her cage with its clear morning skies Kagura let her anger show in the fury of the surrounding wind.

"Damnit!" Kagura glared at the following horde as she thought about what was to come, 'He knows! He knows if I do anything to that kid, Sesshoumaru won't care that I'm being forced! He'll kill me the moment he finds me! Then he'll kill Naraku! And after I'm dead too! Damn! Damn you Naraku! You're such an infuriating coward!

With gritted teeth and clenched fists, Kagura flew off to face the death of a child and by extension her own.

"Lord Sesshoumaru I hope you'll come back soon!" Rin shouted and waved as her lord faded into the mists of the surrounding hills.

Jaken opened his beak to make a usual snide comment then snapped it shut when he caught a Look from Maeve. Ever since that woman arrived she'd give him a Look, not just a glare or a stern gaze but The Look that could melt ice then refreeze into cold stone.

'Every time I try to discipline Rin too!' Jaken grumbled inwardly.

He could never figure out how she knew that what he was going to say would, to her, be deemed 'inappropriate towards any person and most certainly a child.' Jaken _knew_ that Maeve knew what he was thinking. Simply because she wouldn't always give the Look when he was about to speak to Rin. Jaken was annoyed, terrified, and admittedly awed that she could wield such power and force him into submission like no one save his own mother could. At least Lord Sesshoumaru was kind enough to show his displeasure with his boot against his green head. This woman was wearing him down! He's lived nearly 3 times as long as she could even hope for and he's mentally correcting himself just to be spared from the Look!

Jaken did the only thing he could do in that quiet moment of the mist covered fields, he glared and sulked next to the sleeping Ah-Un. Between breaths of his sulk Jaken looked over at Rin practicing her calligraphy while the woman read parts of a historical scroll to her. He was impressed that the girl was actually learning. He had begun to worry, no he never worried over Rin! He… Jaken pondered over a better way to say it. 'Ah!' He had wondered whether Rin would ever be able to focus enough to actually let something seep into her brain that didn't involve Lord Sesshoumaru or flowers. At least the frightening woman could wield her magic over Rin as well.

Jaken snored in his sleep while Maeve and Rin ate their lunch and watched the flowers in the field they had stayed in all morning blow gently in the breeze. Maeve stopped eating and stood up to watch the patterns that the flowers swayed in.

'There's something not right about this wind.' Maeve glared as various clusters began to sway more erratically among the smoother sections being blown.

The next instant she had a barrier around the four of them and stared directly into the quickly receding mists towards a dark shadow in the sky approaching them.


	6. Chapter 6

_All right my lovelies, Here is Chapter 6! I hope you are satisfied long enough for me to write Ch. 7 as well as to leave a review! You really make my day when I get to hear your opinions. =) _

**^_^ Happy Summer Vacation! ^_^**

**CHAPTER 6**

"Jaken! Jaken wake up!" Rin was shaking the toad as hard as she could. "Jaken! That scary lady with the red eyes is back!"

Jaken, grumbling about little girls, let his eyelids peel open to a mass of particularly hungry looking demons being led by Kagura.

"It's Naraku's incarnation, Kagura!" He shrieked.

"Jaken, what do we do?" Rin pleaded.

The toad looked at the girl. He didn't know. He couldn't handle this sort of thing and he didn't actually want Rin to die either. Beside the fact that his lord would turn him into winter booties for Ah-Un if she did die while under his guard. Jaken looked around desperately trying to come up with some sort of escape plan. 'What do we do?'

Just about this moment of creeping panic, Jaken finally noticed Maeve. She wasn't moving, the woman was just standing and staring at the Wind Witch. 'Great, she might have been able to scare that incarnation with her Look and the woman's scared stiff! Stupid human.'

Kagura glared down at the small figures she was ordered to destroy. By the gods how she hated her master. She could be living her own life in the clouds and here she's stuck taking out Naraku's trash. 'Damn that half breed to hell.'

"Your barrier won't hold against my wind, human. Give up now and I'll make your death quick." She whipped her fan open to emphasize her threat.

Maeve simply stared at her.

Kagura gritted her teeth and flew her feather closer to the barrier, "Did you not hear me fool? You're going to die here whether you like it or not!"

Maeve smiled, "Kagura" and Kagura froze.

She could feel something inside her, it latched onto her flesh, her bones, even to her blood. Kagura tried to force the muscles in her neck to move her head when her own red eyes refused to look away from the ice blue ones. She was paralyzed. That human woman had paralyzed her with her own name!

"Why don't you come down and join us for a cup of tea and we'll have chat?" Maeve's smile broadened as Kagura tried to force everything she was into moving her giant feather.

Kagura watched in horror as Maeve extended her hand and pointed a finger at her. She felt the thousands of tiny leashes grow taut when that finger curved inward in a beckoning fashion, "Come here, right Now." Maeve commanded and Kagura's feather glided to the ground inside the barrier.

"Rin, dear, get the fire going and prepare some tea for us. Kagura and I are going to have a long chat."

"I can't believe you still acting like this!"

"Acting like what?"

"Like a petulant child, that's what!"

"KAGOME!"

"INUYASHA!"

"My friends, please.."

"STAY OUTTA THIS MONK!"

"Look Inuyasha, she's my friend and I want to see her! So do Sango, Miroku, and Shippou. I don't see why going for a visit will be such a problem." Kagome huffed at her ruffled hanyou.

"Are you blind? How can you not see why? SHE TRIED TO KILL….Kikyo…" Inuyasha flattened his ears as he shuffled the dirt around with his foot, "I can't just let her die, again."

"I know."

Sango glanced between the two as they formed a melancholy air about the camp, "She did say she'd leave her alone for your sake, Inuyasha. So she obviously considers you a friend still." She elbowed Miroku in the ribs, "Isn't that right, Monk?"

*cough* *weeze* "Sango's right, Inuyasha. She's our friend, we should at least make sure she's being treated well." Miroku bit his tongue the moment he said it but his words woke up the thought that Inuyasha had overlooked and they all watched as it reared its ugly, half brotherly head snarling and spitting.

"No way in hell!" Inuyasha barked, waving his fists for emphasis, "She's a traitor for even looking at that rat bastard! Why the hell should I care how she's doing?"

"Inuyasha, SIT!" Kagome stared over the flattened hanyou, "The rest of us are going to visit Maeve, you can come along if you want."

With her declaration made, the young Miko marched off into the forest with her small entourage trailing in her wake.

'What a bothersome half-breed that Naraku has proven to be.' Sesshoumaru glared at the mist covered mountains looming before him.

He'd caught the faint yet disgusting scent of the creature just hours before and now it had completely vanished. The air in the North was clear and crisp, he shouldn't be having this amount of trouble hunting down such a lowly being.

'Naraku must be playing another one of his tricks,' he scowled at the thought

"What a bother." The demon lord suppressed a sigh and began his journey towards his awaiting followers.

He wasn't very happy with the fact that he'd picked up another stray human but Rin was happy and the woman didn't bother him much so he'd let it go until now. That strange woman even began teaching Rin, he'd been meaning to get her tutors for a while. However none were suitable, most were too afraid to talk in front of his presence let alone properly teach. Yet another bother the great lord had been burdened with until that woman came along and proved she had something worth calling a brain.

As he rose towards the heavens on his demonic cloud, Sesshoumaru caught the sent of Naraku once again. This time surrounded by a horde of low level demons. His eyes narrowed in fury as he reformed into his energy ball and sped through the clouds. The scent was coming from the same direction where he had left Rin!

"So, Kagura, why don't you tell me what exactly you and your little group of friends were planning on doing to us." Maeve calmly sipped her tea.

Kagura gritted her teeth and tried to move her arms.

"Oh dear, you seem to think that was a request, Speak, Kagura of the Wind. And be sure it comes out as the Truth."

Kagura felt the strange human's blue gaze flow into her: stiffening her muscles, slowing the blood, yet her throat felt warm and relaxed. Her jaw and tongue were relaxing as the rest of her face went numb and the only feeling, other than terror, was the desire to tell her everything from the very moment she was born into Naraku's clutches. Even before that time if she could remember it.

"I don't require that much information, Kagura." Maeve raised her hand to halt her, "Just the most recent will do for now."

'How? Does she know what I'm thinking?' Kagura felt her fear rising even higher then she thought it was capable of. 'This woman, this human - no she can't be human - she has to be some sort of monster! A monster worse then Naraku even?'

"Kagura, you tea is getting cold." Maeve gestured causally to the untouched cup Rin had placed before her, "Have some and then you can tell me your story."

The Wind Witch slowly reached out and grabbed the cup, 'am I controlling my hand? Is it her? I can't tell, everything's so numb but maybe, maybe tea will help.' She pressed the porcelain to her lips and felt the warm, soothing liquid glide down her throat.

Her fear subsided and the numb muscles relaxed enough that she had to hold the tea cup in both hands to keep it from falling through her fingers. The only thing excited now was her voice, she felt it ready to burst free at a moments' call. 'But for which master?'

"Now, Kagura."

'Ah, I'm no longer the master of my own voice even. Will I never be free?'

Kagura sighed and felt her voice swirl the air with the telling of Naraku's orders. The way he sneered with anticipation. Even Kagura's own fears and desires she was feeling at the time. Along with her desire to use Sesshoumaru as the means to her freedom.

This earned a short but very indignant squawk from Jaken.

It seemed like she talked for hours as she stared into the steady blue gaze but it must have only been minutes. She could still feel the warmth of the tea in her hands. Kagura finally stopped when she reached the part of her arrival as Maeve gestured for her to fall silent.

"Tell me Kagura, you've undertaken these orders against your will, correct?"

Kagura gave a jerky nod, her voice no longer having the will to function as it once did.

"Because Naraku created you from the horde of demons he has absorbed into his body and as a result he holds direct possession of your heart?" Maeve sipped her tea.

Another jerky nod.

"And your desire is to be free of him and his chaos?"

Nod.

"And what will you do, Kagura of the Wind, when you find this freedom?"

Kagura heard her voice sound strained and tired when her mouth finally worked out the motions of the response, "I will be the wind. Any fight I have will be fought without the deception that Naraku loves so much."

"And those whom you fight against now? Will they remain your enemies?"

"Only if they pick a fight with me and not simply because I'm Naraku's pawn."

Kagura knew this woman's next move would decide the length of time she had left in this world. Despite her fear, she wasn't very happy about having her death decided by someone else; just like her life was decided by her horrible master.

Maeve stared at the trapped woman before her a while longer. She had to admit, if only to herself, it was kind of fun to watch her squirm, considering what she did to Rin and Inuyasha in the past. The little witch was waiting for her to make a verdict. She might as well give it.

Maeve set down her cup and smiled, which inadvertently frightened Kagura even more, "Would you like me to break the bond between you and your master?"

"Wh….what?"

"I can break his hold over you if you wish." Maeve leveled Kagura with her gaze, "However, such a task must come at a price. A service, if you will, that I will call upon when the time is necessary. Do you accept the terms?"

Despite the flurry of emotions currently exploding within Kagura, she felt her anger burst to the top with Maeve's words, "So I'll simply switch masters and become your slave instead?"

"No."

Kagura couldn't hide her surprise.

"Think of it as a contract and the service as your debt that in time, will be repaid for my assistance to you in your current dilemma. After you have fulfilled your payment, the contract will be terminated and we will no longer having any dealings concerning this matter. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"And your wish, Kagura?"

"Free me from Naraku, that is my wish."


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry it's taken so long to get this bothersome chapter up. I personally find the number 7 to be the devil's curse when writing chapters. Now that I've graduated I'll have plenty of free time to work on more chapters. ^_^ Enjoy

CHAPTER 7

"I can't believe you're making me do this, Kagome."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't play dumb!" Inuyasha yelled over his shoulder, "You're forcing me to go see that other wench."

"Oh?" Kagome's grip tightened on the hanyou's shoulders, "That Other wench, huh?"

"Don't even think about sitting me, Kagome. If I go down I'm taking you with me." Inuyasha growled and ran ahead of the others, "I'll do this for you this time, just don't think I'm gonna keep going along with it. There's something about Maeve that's dangerous."

By the time Inuyasha made his last comment, Miroku and Sango had caught up to the pair. "What's wrong Inuyasha? Is there something you're not telling us?" Sango glanced worriedly at Miroku. Her trust in the strange woman they were going to visit was waning.

"I don't know Sango, just stay sharp when we're there."

Kagome frowned into his thick, white hair. She didn't get that feeling of unease when she was around Maeve, it had to be something else that Inuyasha was sensing. Maybe he was just letting his hatred for his jerk of a brother get the best of him.

"Oh no." Inuyasha cursed under his breath and started running faster the moment he caught that scent, "I smell Naraku! He's with Maeve!"

"Lie still and try your best to relax Kagura, this will hurt," Maeve leaned over and placed her right hand where the heart of the Wind Witch was missing, "considerably."

Maeve did her best to focus on the dimensional spell instead of Kagura's screams as she plunged her hand into the woman's empty chest cavity. Even though Maeve was partially ripping into her chest, she had a pretty good idea that most of the pain was caused by her opening a small portal that cut through various black hole dimensions to reach the location of her heart. Instead of walking around the building to go through the front door to enter, one just had to break a hole in the wall. Lucky for Maeve, breaking the walls between dimensions were like punching through rice paper, once you figure out how the seams lay of course.

Stretching her hand out slowly, Maeve began to search for the right seam to the dimension that would open inside the jar that Kagura described to be the one holding her heart. In theory, it shouldn't be too difficult since she had opened the dimensional space inside her body so there should be similarities to the dimensional space surrounding her heart. In theory - too bad she's never ripped a heart back into someone's body before.

In her mind's eye she flowed through the inter-dimensions until she found the seam that pulsed a faint grey and red in a steady heart-like rhythm. "There it is!" Maeve focused her energies to slowly pull the seam apart like a zipper, careful to avoid any tears in the dimensional fabric. To her slight, yet happy, relief upon opening this dimensional zipper her third eye beheld the Wind Witch's heart. Maeve gently cradled it and smiled as the heart pulsed with small puffs of warm air against her hand. She then began the slow process of pulling her hand and Kagura's heart through various mini dimensions and back into their own.

'Almost finished.' Maeve thought as she slowly sealed Kagura's dimensional seam while still holding onto her heart.

"That bastard even brought a horde of demons with him!" Inuyasha growled, "That wench better have that barrier of hers up."

"If her barrier is still at the level of what it was before then she should be alright at least until we get there." Miroku added reassuringly.

Kagome looked to the fast approaching tree line as the others discussed what possible dangers they were going to face once they arrived. "Hold on Maeve, we'll be there soon."

The return journey gave her a nagging feeling that there was something wrong. Maeve was sure she had pulled out successfully and left the area undamaged. Yet the heart seemed heavier than it should have been. Maeve did possess the unfortunate knowledge of what an actual heart should weigh in the hand and Kagura's was off. After closing the seam, Maeve decided to inspect Kagura's heart, with her own eyes, before restoring it to the witch.

In the haze of the receding pain, Kagura felt the weight of her heart fill her and then quickly dissipate. Opening her eyes, Kagura found the sight of Maeve holding her heart inches above her. 'What is she doing? That bitch! She's going to use me like Naraku!' However strong her hatred was for this new betrayal, a renewal of exploding pain forced her into unconsciousness once again.

Maeve felt the puffs of air flutter out faster as she continued to inspect the heart. She let out a gasp as the increased rate revealed what was weighing it down. At the same time Maeve heard Kagura give out a low groan of pain. Glancing down at the Wind Witch, Maeve saw her face contorting with pain. The heart continued to puff air that grew a darker purple with every beat. Maeve knew she had to work quickly now that the problem was evident and Kagura's agitation was increasing the difficulty of the task. Maeve put her entire focus onto the rhythmic beating and followed the paths of the dark puffs of air with her mind's eye to the source. She began to weave a spider spell that would snag and absorb all of the gases swirling through Kagura's heart. Though a simple spell, Maeve figured it would be the most effective in gathering all of the foreign substances as quickly as possible. As the white silky web stained black, she unraveled the web into a single strand and gently pulled out the saturated webbing, winding it like a ball of yarn. To Maeve's relief the heart began puffing clear, clean air once again and her heart rate was back to normal. With a glance down at the unconscious Kagura, Maeve once again moved to place the heart inside Kagura. This time without any complications.

Sesshoumaru's powerful demonic vision scanned the horde of Naraku's minions. He found it peculiar that none were attacking but rather watching whatever activity was happening within the center of their masses. He also glimpsed a small dot of red speeding towards the demonic commotion from the opposite direction, moments later the scent carried on the head wind reached his powerful senses and confirmed it was his bothersome half brother, Inuyasha.

The demon lord closed in on the horde faster than his younger sibling, quickly burning a hole through their ranks with Toukijin. The smoke cleared to reveal a small but sturdy barrier protecting his Rin and the others. Sesshoumaru however couldn't entirely suppress his surprise when he found Rin's nanny apparent tending to the sleeping incarnation that had previously kidnapped his pup inside the barrier as well. He decided he would hear the foolish woman's reasoning before he throttled her for endangering Rin. Sesshoumaru descended a few feet from the edge of the barrier just as Inuyasha's wind scar attack began its first assault against the outer rim of the horde.

"Lord Sesshoumaru you're back!" Rin bounced toward the edge of the barrier, "so much has happened since you left! And Kagura is here!"

Sesshoumaru suppressed his amusement at Rin's habit of pointing out the blatantly obvious whenever she became excited. His pup's reaction at least proved that Kagura had not tried to harm her in his absence. However he leveled a cold, golden gaze on Maeve as an opening in the barrier formed to allow his entry. Once again the bothersome woman lacked any scent of fear or apprehension. She was leaning against the side of Ah-Un calmly watching his approach, which irked him further. Jaken was squaking incoherently while Rin chased after his drunken circling trying to calm him down.

"Explain yourself, woman" Sesshoumaru demanded in a low, dangerous tone.

"She asked for my assistance." Maeve reached over and checked Kagura's pulse, "She should awake soon enough and from the sound of it, Inuyasha should be soon finished with cleaning up those pesky demons as well."

Ah-Un rumbled softly with worry for the human woman about to incur his master's wrath. Sesshoumaru was again unsatisfied with Maeve's vague explanation, yet he was unwilling to kill her for her insolence in front of Rin. He'd have to resort to Jaken's explanation of how this all came about.

"Jaken, are you that incompetent of a retainer that you would allow yourself and Rin to be surrounded by such lowly demons?" Jaken quailed in midstep at his lord's tone. This was the type of fear he wanted from the woman.

"I'm ss..so..sorry master! That insufferable woman wouldn't leave!" Jaken pointed an accusing claw at Maeve, "She saw the demon horde approaching and made us stay in her barrier! This was all her fault." despite his words, Jaken felt a twinge of relief that they had Maeve to save them. Ah-Un never would have been able to outrun the attack.

Sesshoumaru inclined his head back towards Maeve to indicate he would allow her to respond.

Maeve simply shrugged her shoulders, "This woman didn't want to fight us, so we had a little discussion as to what this whole fuss was about and we made a subsequent deal that would send everyone home happy." The demon lord narrowed his molten gold eyes at her weak response. To his surprise, though his years of experience in schooling his features only allowed for the slight and subtle movement of an eyebrow as a tell, Maeve relented with a sigh and began to tell what transpired in its entirety. Howeve, just as she got to the point of Kagura floating down for a 'cup of tea,' a burst of flames disintegrating the remaining demons revealed an angry looking hanyou and his entourage.

Spotting Maeve he shouted, "are you hurt, Mae… WHAT THE HELL IS NARAKU'S DAMN INCARNATION DOING NEXT TO YOU?"

"Oh hey, just in time. I was just about to tell your brother about it." Which prompted a fierce, nearly identical scowl from both brothers at Maeve. Who in return promptly ignored both as she lazily waved her hand in the air as if she was drawing a circle with a line through it. The barrier instantly dissipated allowing for everyone to approach the scene where the events had taken place.


End file.
